


Math Student Song

by NoontimeOwl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belle - Notre Dame de Paris, Gen, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoontimeOwl/pseuds/NoontimeOwl
Summary: Parody for "Belle" from "Notre Dame de Paris"





	Math Student Song

**Author's Note:**

> When I was graduating from high school eight years ago, me and my friend remade the song "Belle" from the "Notre Dame de Paris" into a Math Class Hymn. Today I remembered it and decided to translate into English.
> 
> I tried to keep the meter, so you're supposed to be able to sing it :P
> 
> Enjoy)

Light, it has warmed the depth of my tormented soul.

I could never solve equations, that’s my dole.

Some bearded man, he gazes straight into my heart,

Oh, Pythagoras, please, forgive me, I’m not smart.

It’s harsh a fate to be eternally brain-dead.

They ask me to divide… I integrate instead.

Damn those derivatives, I see them in my sleep!

There is no end for this, I think I’m gonna weep.

No answers, no solutions, no release.

I wish equations would just let me live in peace.

We did our homework every day and every week.

Give us some hope, our future seems so very bleak.

Wait! I have forgotten my parameter again!

Oh, madman, now I suffer through this endless pain!

Sine and cosine possessed me like two demon spawns,

Cotangent function won’t allow me to live on.

My friend, I hope you’re safe and sound, and doing well,

For I am doomed to burn in this trigonometric hell.

Fermat himself would not have passed the whole exam.

I’d give my soul to figure out this diagram. ~~~~

X. Last unknown X in my equation.

I see mistake and freeze in trepidation. Why?

Groan leaves my lips and hits my brain like a stone.

Pascal, please, help, I cannot solve all this alone.

Sometimes I dream and think it would be so much thrill

If only I could prove Fermat and to divide by nil.

Then comes reality, all cruel and grotesque,

And I wake up face-first on my own wooden desk.

Divisions, limits – I have given them some thought,

And now I pray they’ll help me solve what I have got.

For day and night I’m looking at my scribbled notes.

It’s them and not the Holy Bible that I quote.

It’s madness, but I’ll have to change my current path,

Because I know – I’ll never figure out Further Math.

There is no peace for me, not now, not after school.

I’ll sing this song until I think that math is cool.


End file.
